1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folded tessellations and other folded strucures. More particularly, the present invention relates to specific configurations, and patterning methods, applicable to the unfolded sheet, the three-dimensional folded structure, proccesses of transforming a sheet to a folded strucure, and machine descriptions for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known problem in the art of designing and forming materials into folded networks is that with the exception of deformation at the fold, the material is not signifgantly streched, and this imposes simultaneous constraints on the vertices, edges, and facets of a proposed structure and on the process of forming such a structure. However folded structures have many advantages over structures produced by other means such as casting, stamping or assembling, such as cost of manufacture and the versatility to many sheet materials.